Nightmares
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: Vegeta's dreaming about his past and Jianu's sharing his torment. Can the little warrior ease the ouji's pain with the same type of love and caring her own parents give her? Or will he turn her away?


Nightmares

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wrote this a loooong time ago but never posted it because I originally intended it to be part of another fic(which is in need of a major overhaul). Needless to say I finally decided to post it alone. A private moment between Vegeta and his young friend. Told from Jianu and Vegeta's POV.

Warning!! This fic deals with some very mature and horrible issues. Flashbacks hinting at molestation and torture. If you are sensitive to these issues, please don't read this!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Darkness covers all the land, sounds of day are gone;

But love is all around you now, and will be `til the dawn.

  
I look at my bed and a wave of fear washes over me. I wasn't always afraid to sleep at night. The darkness had always brought a strange comfort to me. Of course, that was before I bonded my soul to Vegeta's. I never imagined anyone could be so cruel, so horrible, so soulless. How Vegeta survived his childhood is beyond me. Of course, I'm only eight, I'm not supposed to know these things exist, but I do. From the moment I first sensed Frieza I knew he was pure evil. It practically oozed off of him. Then later, when I tried to get a sense of his thought patterns, I saw images that will forever haunt me. You see, he had plans for me and Gohan-kun. Apparently it had been a long time since he'd had children that posessed any power. We were a new challenge, strong-willed, young, and powerful. Vegeta was his last real challenge, and he hadn't succeded, not completely. The child that was Vegeta broke, but he had rebuilt himself refusing to give up and in the end regained himself. And one day I pray he'll be happy. But the images are still there.

"Baka girl, it didn't happen! It did not happen!" I berate myself outloud. It's true though, what I saw was not reality. Frieza's dead and Goku-sama is on his way home. We're all safe now.

  
I walk slowly down the long twisting corridors of Frieza's ship. He has requested my presence and I know better than to keep him waiting. Just yesterday, otousan put me in Frieza-sama's care. Okaasan told me that he did not want to, but as King he had to think of our people as well. She told me to be strong and reminded me that I was the Prince of the Saiya-jins and should always conduct myself as so. She was crying as she told me this and it scared me, okaasan never cries. I shake my head before entering Frieza-sama's quarters, I must remain focused. Otousan always told me that the loss of focus could cost you your life. I bow and greet him formally as I have been taught, and am surprised to note that Dodoria and Zarbon are not present. He smiles at me and reaching out takes hold of my chin and tilts my head, studying it. I don't understand why he's doing this and I'm beginning to get nervous. He calls me chibi-ouji and the fur on my tail bristles, I know I'm small but does he have to rub it in? Suddenly he grabs my arm and spins me around twisting my arm sharply behind my back. I yelp and try to wriggle free but he twists my arm harder and squeezes my tail painfully. "Don't fight chibi-ouji, and you might survive." My armor is torn off, 'No! No! NO! NO!!! NO!!!!!'  


"NO!!!!!" I bolt up-right in my bed. A terrifying memory, but not mine. It's Vegeta's, and yet I saw it as if it were my own. Through our telepathic link I check on Vegeta, he's asleep . . . and still caught in that nightmare. I can feel his pain from here. I get out of bed and run to his room. Opening his door I can see the pain written across his face as he relives his hellish childhood under Frieza. "Vegeta-kun!" He doesn't respond so I grab his shoulder and shake, "Vegeta-kun!!" His dark eyes snap open and he sits up panting heavily.

"Jianu . . . What the hell are you doing in my room?!" he snarls at me, even though he already knows the answer.

"I had a bad dream . . ." He stares blankly at me, realizing that we were sharing his nightmare. He sighs dejectedly and I hug him tightly. "Oniichan," I whisper, trying not to cry. I feel him hesitantly hug me back, he's not used to affection. No one had hugged him, encouraged him, or told him he was loved since he was five. Far too long. But I love him, he's the big brother I never had and I'll do everything I can to help him. I promised Goku-sama I'd take care of him, but that's not the reason I care so much. 'Kaasan always said that "the heart has reasons that reason does not know", and I think she's right. After all, what person in their right mind would bind their soul to someone who's previous deeds had condemned them to Hell. But my heart would not allow it, it knew that there was a good person in Vegeta and I know its right. So I'll teach him about love, life, friendship, and family. I'll let him know that he is loved and that finally he is safe. 'Daisuki, oniichan. I'll always be here for you.'

  
Stars shine on the windowsill, the moon shines through the trees;

Angels by your bed tonight shine where no-one sees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the same nightmare again, one I can never stop or wake up from because it really happened. My shoulder is shaken and a high-pitched voice calls out my name, "Vegeta-kun!!" wrenching me back to reality. I sit up and try to steady my breathing while she watches me in concern.

"Jianu . . . What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I snarl at her, but I think I know why she's here.

"I had a bad dream . . ." 

I stare blankly at her, 'Oh no, she was seeing it too.' 

I sigh heavily and she hugs me, "Oniichan." I return her hug hesitantly, I'm still not used to this. Oniichan. She calls me that when we're alone. It bothers me greatly that she has seen the living hell that was my life. I would not wish even a fraction of what I endured on anyone. Yet she has seen it all. Amazingly, she tries to comfort me. Ha! That I would need the help of a child! Ridiculous! But still . . . 

  
So there's no need to be afraid, all the whole night through

`Cause God has made a promise, child, that He'll take care of you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know you're afraid to show any affection Vegeta. But that won't happen anymore! No one on Chikyuu will ever harm the ones you love. You're free to make friends and show them and others how you feel! Why won't you believe me?!

  
Stars shine on the windowsill, the moon shines through the trees;

Angels by your bed tonight shine where no-one sees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You have seen, but you still don't entirely understand. Friendship and love were not exactly encouraged . . . 

The woman's screams are horrifying as the Frieza slowly removes the skin from her body. Almost as bad are the cries for mercy from the soldier whom she was found with. It's all I can do to keep from wretching. I want to cover my ears to block out the sounds, but in doing so I'll earn a punishment far worse than what these two lovers are suffering. So I do nothing and keep my face blank. Nappa places a hand on my shoulder, and I am glad for his presence. I had asked him before, what crime had they committed to deserve this? "They allowed their love to be known, Vegeta-Ouji. And in Frieza's eyes, this is inexcusable." 

They were not the last I would see suffer under Frieza for daring to love. His methods varied, but the results were always the same. This is why I grew cold toward Nappa, and in the end destroyed the man who had raised me from the age of five. You can only pretend for so long before it becomes real. I wish I could go back and stop myself from destroying him, but the past has been written and can not be undone . . .

"You're obsessing again."

Damn telepathy. "Stop listening in on my thoughts, brat."

"Frieza's dead, Vegeta-kun. There's only one person in the universe stronger than you, and he'd never harm you or anyone you care about and you know it."

I glare at her, she would have to remind me about Kakarott. She just gazes evenly back at me, daring me to contradict her. She may be right, but despite everything that I've seen both from her memories and my own experiences here on Chikyuu, I can not believe that anyone I care about will not be taken away the moment I show them any affection. So here in the dark, where no one will see, I hold this child and she holds me. I watch as she slowly drifts back to sleep, feeling utterly safe with me. Her complete trust both startles and reassures me at the same time. I carry her back to her bedroom and put her back in bed. Maybe one day I'll be able to show you how I feel, but until then . . . 'Daisuki, imouto-chan. Sleep well. I'll always watch over you.'

  
All that you've been dreamin' of, awaits you when you rise;

So with the peace that Jesus brings, close your sleepy eyes.

February 03, 2001

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~The tune I used is Don Francisco's "Lullabye"

oniichan-older brother  
imoutochan-younger sister  
daisuki-I love you(friend/family)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wanna know more about Jianu and company? Then head on over to my page to find out!  
http://www.db-asylum.com

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


End file.
